


Roman Holiday

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean on a quick trip to Rome with a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

The lightest tap of a finger on his forehead could only mean one thing; Dean opened his eyes to see a set of deep blue ones staring back at him. He was about to raise his voice, to tell the angel it was unacceptable for him to be bounced around like a yo-yo anytime Cas felt like it. But instead he took in the image before him with a surprising amount of awe. The crumbling building of stone and clay was awash of soft yellow light, he knew it by sight, even though he had never dreamed he would actually stand inside it. The noise from the traffic of Rome floated through the structure, but not single soul could be seen.  
"The Coliseum?" He puzzled more to himself than the angel at his side.

"Yes, Dean. You should have seen it when it was first constructed. Man created this for a purpose, a bloody one that expressed just what they were made of. Now humans travel here to see what remains of a once great but short lived civilization. Fascinating."

"Yeah, I get it, Cas, but why?" The hunter couldn't look away from the ruins, turning in every direction as he mumbled his question.

"I see this is a rather distracting location for you, Dean." Castiel sighed, removing his coat and loosening his tie.

As his friend stood, gazing at the circular architecture the angel continued to remove his clothing, enjoying the crispness of the night air brushing against his body. Laying his coat out on a flat track of grass that had grown over many years to cover the bloodied sand of the area, he placed his hand on Dean again, waiting for the recognition to come across his face.

"Oh."

Was all Dean could think to say, he and Cas had a different kind of relationship, but until now he wasn't sure just what that meant. They had shared very close quarters, wept over one another, watched each other die, and now- this. He had been so close to kissing Cas before, so close to tasting his lips, but there had never been a clearer indication that the angel had wanted that too until this moment.

He cleared his throat, watching the form of his friend recline. The last time he had seen Castiel in anything close to a sexual situation the angel was locked up and sputtering with nerves. Now he was calm. And naked.

Dean had yet to see or feel much of what made up his friend, a baggy trench coat and layers of clothing always in the way, now he could see the clear definition of muscles. The deep V at the hips that came together; causing the hunter to feel a stirring he was unprepared for.

Never in his life had he wished to feel another man's hands on him, but this wasn't just any man- this was Cas, and Cas was, well… Cas. There was no fight left in him, and he surrendered to the overwhelming desire to finally touch the angel. And to be touched.

Throwing his jacket aside, removing his t-shirt in one motion, one long stride and he was leaning into his friend. The angel's hands flew to his belt and began to hastily unfasten it. They looked at one another hungrily tilting their heads to find the best point of contact. At last, Dean closed the space between them with such force; Cas was momentarily put off balance.

Taking his cue, the angel pushed his friend's jeans down to reveal Dean's hard cock. The hunter's hands and lips could not be stopped; he wanted to feel everything, his fingers needed to caress the firmness of Cas's ass and the tightness of his stomach. He wanted to be touched in the same way- to be handled without an ounce of gentleness. The setting couldn't have been more perfect for the animal Dean had chained in him to be released. The blood that had spilled on this earth and the battles that had been fought were all diminished by the force of the hunter's craving.

Cas's cock in his fist, pulling the angel close with one hand on his ass he needed them to be one. Biting the lower lips of his friend, he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I want to fuck you."

He didn't wait for a reply; he just flipped the smaller man's body over, and pulled his ass towards his face. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care. All forethought was gone and instinct had the reigns. Biting into the toned flesh of Cas's ass was just something he had to do; the same goes for when his tongue found the puckered flesh between the angel's cheeks. Flicking and stroking with the wetness of his mouth he could feel the shudders pass through Cas and into him.

He needed to be touched.

Grabbing the angel's arm and forcing it between his legs as he worked his mouth in hot circles, he knew he had never been so hard. The thought of pushing himself into the tight muscle before him was starting to cloud all his remaining thoughts as his friend's hand worked him closer to climax.

Pulling himself free of the grasp he positioned his cock before the opening that would give him the relief he sought.

The angel threw him back so fast he couldn't comprehend what happened. Cas was on him now, pressing him back into the cool ground, mouth hard on his. His friend's hands shoving his chest down and his legs up. The hard cock rubbed against his opening. Watching Cas in this way made him spread his legs wider, bearing himself into it.

With a slick of his wet fingers, Cas made him ready; teasing the bundle of nerves that made Dean buck under the pressure. Slowly he added more digits, opening the man up as he licked his hand and with one slow thrust, entered Dean at last.  
Both gasped at the tension. But not a second was wasted as their mouths found each other again. Dean moaned into the kiss as Cas rocked so gently into him. Dean had never imagined he could want this so much, but now it was happening he couldn't fathom living without it.

Cas gripped Dean's shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other, slowly working the pace into a steady rhythm. The hunter had taken it upon himself to stroke himself as they worked one another to the edge.

"I can't." Dean said suddenly stopping, cupping Cas's face in his hands. The angel looked crestfallen, but Dean was in too much of a frenzy to realize his meaning was lost.

Shoving Castiel back, Dean climbed on top and smeared the precum leaking from his cock between Cas's cheeks before slamming into him.

"I need this, Cas." He moaned.

Wrecked with desire and an urge to satiate the appetite within him, Castiel thirsted for the end to come; to feel Dean's eruption warmly pooling inside him. He shifted to allow the hunter more motion as he took hold of himself, tugging as Dean pounded into him.

The rush was on them quickly; together they seized their bodies in the rapture of pleasure as they came. Cas's hand dripping with his own juices, filled with Dean's, it was all he could have hoped for. The hunter had never seen anything more beautiful than the look in the angel's eyes as he smiled in exhaustion.

Panting, holding one another in ancient arena, Dean began to laugh.

"I think I can safely say this is the strangest place I have ever had sex."

"Next time, you can pick the location."


End file.
